


Day Four: Down Time

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: When Jack had suggested that they step away from the public eye for a little and take a stay-cation he hadn’t expected that he would be spending it naked and, more often than not, tied up.





	Day Four: Down Time

When Jack had suggested that they step away from the public eye for a little and take a stay-cation he hadn’t expected that he would be spending it naked and, more often than not, tied up. When Rhys woke up, he couldn’t see anything, a few silk ties layered over his eyes had made sure of that. All he could do was feel and hear what was being done with him. His arms were hoisted above his head, tied there with what felt like thick metal cuffs and chains to the ceiling with binds were placed so high up that he had to poise himself on his tip toes. 

The position was incredibly uncomfortable for him, but something inside of him felt right for him to be in that position – to be made to hold that position, to make Jack happy with him. “Do you like that, princess?” Handsome Jack murmured in his lovers ear, the rough pad of his thumb glided and teased over the younger mans clit, eliciting a soft moan from the friction of it. 

Jack was relentless with stimulating Rhys’ body, fingers teasing over his nipples – tweaking and pulling on them mercilessly – or teasing over his clit, a finger occasionally slid inside of him to slowly probe into him. Rhys nodded in kind, “It feels really good, Daddy.” He whimpered, completely submissive to whatever the older man wished to do with him, now that he was strung up and blindfolded like he was. The older mans’ hands stroked over his naked hips, squeezing the supple flesh greedily. 

Jack pulled Rhys’ head back so that he could press a few rough kisses to his throat, nipping and sucking on the flesh so that bite marks and hickeys were littered across the expanse of the younger mans’ neck before he eased his mouth down onto his collarbones and shoulders, marking them up with both tongue and teeth as well. 

The older mans’ hands moved down onto his chest, briefly pulling and pinching at his nipples until they were sore, raw and completely erect – standing at attention for the other mans’ enjoyment. He let out a loud, keening whine when Jacks’ mouth came down onto one of his nipples, kissing at the sensitive nub before he took it in between his teeth and tugged on it playfully. 

He whined so sweetly as the older man molested him, Jacks’ ego was happy to let him keep on cooing and whining before he bothered to shush him, voice right in his ear. “Just let me take care of you, baby.” He hummed as he pulled back off of the younger mans’ chest. “You just keep on being a good boy for me and try not to squirm around too much.” He added quickly, before pressing a couple of feather light kisses to the underside of the younger mans’ jaw.

For moments he feels nothing, no sensations at all, for at least ten minutes. He doesn’t hear a word from Jack either, he doesn’t even hear any sort of sounds. Nothing. He starts to wonder if Jack put something over his ears and he just didn’t notice it somehow – he feels so isolated by the lack of any sort of sensation and it overwhelmed him and underwhelmed him all in the same row. 

The isolated feeling came crashing down quickly when Jacks’ hands were on him once again, he presses kisses to the side of Rhys’ face in a sweet and almost apologetic manner. Rhys was not at all used to Jack being so sweet with him – it was usually rough, lots of biting and marking, cooing dirty and mean words in his ear about what a little whore that he was for his daddy’s cock. He would have never thought that Jack was even capable of being so sweet but he loved it all the same. 

The next sensation that he felt was Jack spreading his folds apart and nudging something in between them. At first he assumed it to be Jacks’ cock, until it began to vibrate at a low setting. He tensed his thighs together instinctively, trying to close them off against the too nice, too sweet feeling of the vibrator stimulating his clit. 

His legs were swiftly forced apart and Jack stepped between them so that he could overstimulate the young man without any burdens. Jack used a deft touch with the vibrator, slowly gliding it across the younger mans’ slick folds, teasing over and against his clit – pressing persistently against it until Rhys was actively squirming as far away from the toy as he was able to. Jack put a hand onto his stomach, non-verbally reminding him to settle.

Rhys obeyed with little more trouble. The foreplay bordered on torturous for him, but something about him loved it. Some masochistic and submissive aspect about himself that he usually kept buried down deep inside of his subconscious for the sake of his own survival in a cut throat, corporate environment like Hyperion. 

In the position that he was in at the moment, however, he didn’t have the ability to put on a brave face or be cold and callous – all he could do at that moment, was to lay back and take whatever Jack decided to give him and be happy about it. And he was very happy about it, when Jack fucked two of his fingers inside of his cunt as well as teasing the vibrator against his clit persistently until he came hard, practically screaming as he came, leaving Jacks’ fingers covered in the slick fluid of his cum. 

“You taste good, Rhysie.” Jack cooed, before scooping the younger mans’ hips up so that he could thrust his cock inside of him. Rhys quickly wrapped his legs around Jacks’ hips while the older man fucked him hard into his already sore entrance. 

He whined and cried and moaned while Jack fucked him without any mercy, keeping up a rough and cruel pace with him until he came inside of him, filling Rhys up with his cum. He thrust into him a couple more times before he pulled out, a bit of his cum dripping out of the younger mans’ abused cunt. 

Jack muttered a few praises to the younger man – largely unheard by Rhys – before he unchained Rhys and Rhys was so boneless from both the orgasms and the sensations of being strung up like he had been that, if Jack hadn’t been there to catch him, he would have crashed to the ground in a heap of his own lanky limbs. 

Jack held him tight, scooped up in his arms like a princess as he removed the blindfold from his lovers’ eyes. The room was dimly lit, but to Rhys – because he had not been exposed to any light in the hours previous – thought that it was blindingly bright and he winced in pain. 

A few tears bursting out of him, they slid down his cheeks and Jack gently kissed them away.“You’re alright, Rhysie.” He murmured, holding him close to his chest so that the younger man could huddle in. Rhys purred and whimpered, nuzzling against the older man desperately as Jack comforted him to the best of his abilities.


End file.
